This invention relates generally to the field of backpacks and pocketed vests worn by people and used for carrying discrete items without the need to use the hands to carry the items, and in particular for bulky or relatively heavy items. More particularly, the invention relates to such devices which comprise a vest structure with a relatively large and voluminous pocket on the rear of the vest. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such devices with additional large pockets on the front of the vest, whereby the overall load can be more evenly distributed between the front and the rear of the wearer, which is especially applicable to children required to transport large, heavy books and notebooks back and forth to school.
It is very common for schoolchildren to have different books covering different subjects, along with one or more notebooks which must be carried home and back to school. These books and notebooks are awkward, heavy and difficult to carry in number, especially for the smaller children. Thus it is extremely common for the children to use standard backpacks comprising a relatively large containment compartment with a pair of shoulder straps, the compartment being positioned on the child""s back with the child""s arms inserted through the straps, which are positioned on the child""s front. Unfortunately, this solution to the problem of transporting the books and notebooks presents problems of several sorts. The load is centralized in one area, putting a concentrated strain on the child""s back in a manner which stresses the child""s spine and can result in muscle fatigue or even injury to the child. This is exacerbated by the fact that the backpacks are usually not properly sized or fitted for the children, and are not designed to properly distribute the load in a manner such as found with expensive hiking and mountaineering backpacks, which have built-in, contoured stiffeners, cinch straps, waist belts, etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a combination vest and backpack comprising a garment with large front and back pockets for receiving the load items, where the weight is evenly or more evenly distributed between the front and back of the wearer. Other garments or carrying devices to be worn are known in the prior art, but none are structured in a manner which accomplishes the goals of this invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,579 to Baclawski shows a backpack with an integral vest, where the front pocket is significantly smaller than the rear compartment. The garment is not joined at the sides in an extended manner, but instead is connected by straps only. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,707 to Parker et al. shows a vest with an integral backpack and multiple small pockets distributed on the front. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,187 to Yang shows a multi-pocketed vest with no backpack or large-volume rear pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,359 to Hanson shows a vest and backpack combination with a large number of small pockets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,270 to Shine shows an exercise vest with more pockets on the front than on the rear, where all the pockets are relatively small. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,401 to Kimsey, Jr., shows a rear compartment mounted on a vest with small front pockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,127 to Swanson shows a vest with a backpack and multiple small front pockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,075 to Ingrisano et al. shows a vest with a number of small front pockets and a thin back pocket. None of these constructions would solve the problem encountered by school children where it is desirable to provide an even load distribution where the pockets are sized sufficiently large to accommodate school books and notebooks.
The invention is a pocketed vest or a combination vest and backpack garment for carrying school books, notebooks and other loads in a distributed manner such that the weight of the total load is relatively evenly proportioned relative to the front and back of the wearer, where the vest comprises a back body member joined to a pair of front body members, the front body members being releasably connectable, such that the combination of the back and front body members define a pair of arm openings, a neck opening and a waist opening. The body members are formed of fabric, vinyl or similar material which is flexible, strong and durable. The device is worn on the torso of a person by insertion of the arms through the arm openings, the neck being positioned in the neck opening, with subsequent connection of the two front body members across the front of the torso. A relatively large volume rear pocket or compartment is mounted onto the back body member and a relatively large volume front pocket is mounted onto each of the front body members, with the front pockets occupying the majority portion of the front body members. The rear pocket has top, bottom and side panels such that the pocket has a three-dimensional interior. The combined volume of the front pockets is preferably substantially equal to the volume of the rear pocket, and all pockets have large openings to allow large items to be received therein. Preferably the pockets are provided with closure means, such as a zipper, snaps, buttons, drawstrings, hook and pile fastener or other like means to temporarily close the pockets to better retain the items disposed internally.